Lips of An Angel
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: And I never want to say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel. Joe/Macy, Joe/Stella


_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

He woke to the startling sound of his cell phone and quickly muted it before the sleeping body next to him could react. He looked at the caller I.D. and his heart skipped a beat, so quietly and quickly he slipped out of the covers. Once he was out the door he flipped open the phone.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" He whispers, trying not too make too much noise. "Now really isn't the best time for me to talk."

There was silence over the line before he heard someone take a shaky breath and whisper his name.

"Honey, are you crying? What's the matter?" He tries to keep his voice down, but the worry seeps through his words. He can't speak too loud, or the girl in the next room will hear him. Sorry, he meant his girlfriend will hear him, not 'the girl'. Sometimes he wishes that the girl on the line and the girl in the bedroom had switched roles. But if it were that case he would be holding the girl in the bedroom and not talking to the other girl on the telephone…make sense? Well, long story short the girl on the phone is the one he never moved on from, and he wishes he didn't have to.

She whispers his name again and he shudders, "It's really good to hear your voice," He whispers to her. When she said his name it was so sweet and gentle-unless she was upset- unlike the bedroom girl. Bedroom girl had a tendency of screaming his name and _not_ in a good way (if you know what I mean). When she (telephone girl) said his name it sounded as if it were coming from an angel. Because she had the lips of an angel, trust him, he's kissed her so many times that he knows exactly what her lips feel like. "So, is that why you're crying? Because it's tonight?"

Because two years ago today, he had asked her to marry him. She had said yes.

He sits down at the counter and starts absentmindedly playing with the place-mats set out.

"To be honest, yeah I did dream of you as well," And if he were being totally honest he would tell her that he dreams about her just about every other night as well. He heard some rustling in the back ground and then someone cussed, and it wasn't a girl. "Does he know you're talking to me?" There was hesitation on the other line before she sighed and said yes, "Is that going to start a fight?" Of course it would, but he wanted to keep her talking.

Then she asks him the same question, "Nope, still as oblivious as ever." She laughs her small dainty laugh, and he can't help but smile.

"I miss you, so much," He whispers and anyone could hear the crack in his voice. She says she misses him too much for her own good.

And then she whispers his name again. "You're making this 'stay faithful' thing way too difficult," He lets out a shaky laugh when she apologizes. "Don't be sorry."

**_LipsOfAnAngelLipsOfAnAngel_**

He slowly slips back into bed, again careful not to awake the girl beside him.

"Joe?" She whispers.

"I'm right here, babe," he says, placing his phone on the bed stand, and he then places his hand around her waist.

"Where were you?" She mummers and he knows that even if he tells her she wouldn't listen. So he mutters something about water and midnight snack, though the clock clearly says 3:56 am.

The next morning (well, I guess it would be that morning) he wakes to an empty bed. He could smell the breakfast cooking in the kitchen outside the door. He walks out and sits at the chair he placed himself in just a few hours back.

"Morning Honey," She greets and he can't help but wish she wouldn't call him that.

"Morning babe," He says just as cheerily back, but honestly there was nothing to cheer for today.

"Are you ready? Today is the big day," She walks around the counter and places a kiss on his check. But it doesn't feel right; it doesn't feel like angel lips.

"I guess, but the real question is 'Is Kevin ready for this?'" He puts on his usual charming smartalicaly attitude and smirks at the girl who can't see through his façade. She laughs (not like _her_ though) and daintily smacks his arm.

"Yes, he is," She sticks her tongue out at him, and he puts on his fake smile.

After breakfast they get ready and she gets all the stuff she needs to beautify the special girl. Once they arrive at the park they separate without a single word or a wave goodbye. _She_ would have never allowed this; they always had to say goodbye in some way before they went their own ways. Even when they fought- even the most heated arguments- they always finished with some sort of goodbye. Then one night they didn't say goodbye. That's how they both knew it was over. How he wishes he had said goodbye that night.

"Hey Kevin, how are you feeling?" He asks walking up to him and standing next to his other brother. There's another man in the room who is sending daggers with his eyes at him, but he pretends to ignore him.

"Nervous, what if she objects at the last second? Or worse what if someone else did? What if someone dear to her objects because he's really in love with h-,"

"Kevin, stop man, you're doing it again," He says, patting his back.

"Doing-," He lets out a cough to cover his voice going high-pitched again, "Doing what?" He asks in a much lower tone, much, much lower.

"Psyching yourself out, calm down. No one can take her from you, she loves you too much Bro."

"Are you sure?" Kevin asks full blown turning himself to face him, worry smothering his face. Kevin sounds just like he did last night-only louder- when he heard her crying.

"I'm positive. She loves you," The words sting. They only remind him of what he lost.

"Good, yeah, that's really awesome. She loves me," Kevin says nervously at first, but then he realizes what he said. "She loves me," He says it like he's trying out the words for the first time. "She loves me. She loves me!"

"She wouldn't be here if she didn't," The unusually quiet brother says.

"You guys are the best," Kevin says, grabbing and pulling them into a hug.

**_LipsOfAnAngelLipsOfAnAngel_**

She looks absolutely beautiful walking down the aisle with a bouquet in her hands. He can't tell you how many times he's imagined her like this, only slightly different.

It's been about twenty minutes, and he hasn't stopped staring at her. The vows are coming up and he feels his heart swell up.

"Do you Kevin Paul Lucas take this woman here to be your lawful wedded wife; in sickness or in health…"

"I do." He puts on a small smile, and it seems everyone started holding there breath at this point.

"And do you Anya Carrie Johnson take this man here to be your lawful wedded husband…"

"I do." They lean in to kiss and everyone breaks out into cheers and clapping. He grins, but glances at the girl beside Anya.

What would it be like to kiss her lips again? Her lips, her angel lips.

**_LipsOfAnAngelLipsOfAnAngel_**

"Can I have this dance?" He asks her, still steadily ignoring the man next to her. She seems surprised at first, but hesitantly takes his hand. He sees his girlfriend stare at them in first confusion, but then awe. After all they were close friends, and when your boyfriend gets along with your friends it's a good thing, right?

"You're going to make him upset," She whispers, glancing at the guy they just left behind.

"I don't really care, and I don't want to talk about him," He turns her so that she can't see him.

"Okay, then what do you want to talk about?"

"…I'm not too sure; I guess I just wanted…"

"Wanted what?" She asks, trying to catch his gaze when he dropped his eyes from hers. He doesn't say anything, but he pulls her closer and places his check on her head.

"This," He replies simply. They dance for two songs before he comes up and takes her away from him. She looks at him one last time, smiling softly, before turning away.

"Ready to _finally_ dance with me?" His girlfriend asks, wrapping her arms around his waist, and he can hear the slight annoyance in her voice.

"Not exactly," He whispers, but she never really listens to him, and the next thing he knows he's being pulled out to the dance floor again.

**_LipsOfAnAngelLipsOfAnAngel_**

She caught the bouquet. Oh, how ironic don't you think? She smiles brightly at the girls around her who either look disappointed or amused. Her smile dampens when she looks at her escort, but when she turns to him her smile comes right back, and she winks at him.

He grins right back, but he knows the girl next to him thought it was meant for her so he listened to her yell a congratulations and wink back.

"Come on, let's head back home now," She says grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the place they parked.

"Wait guys," I hear her voice and turn at least ten times faster than my girl. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, we're kinda…busy, right Honey?" She asks me, and is very suggestive of what we're going to do (wink wink)

"Oh, well, the game's on tonight and the wedding has kind of gotten me…tired," I explained, watching with satisfaction as the pain was removed from her eyes, but put into my girl's eyes.

She pouted slightly and smacked my arm, "Whatever, but yeah we're leaving. Tell your dad I said hello."

"Okay, will. Bye guys." She turns to leave, but (from instinct) I reach out for her and stop her.

"Goodbye Honey," I say. She smiles and nods her head.

"See you later," She whispers with her angel lips and then walks away.

**_LipsOfAnAngelLipsOfAnAngel_**

"Do you Joseph Adams Lucas take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He grins down at her and she smiles shyly back.

"And do you Macy Marie Misa take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." He leans down while she stretches up just a little (she _was_ wearing heels) and their lips touch once again.

"Can you believe your dad finally agreed to this?" Joe asks her as they have their first dance as man and wife.

"Not completely," She hesitates, "Can you believe Stella agreed to this?"

"Not completely," He repeats.

"I never asked you, what happened between you two?"

"She pieced together the song and the late night phone calls." She nodded and was trying to hide her smile.

"You know, after everything that's happened, from my father breaking us up, to you getting a new girlfriend, I've never been so…content."

"'Content'? That's the best adjective you could come up with?" He asks her in disbelief. She laughs louder than he's heard her laugh in a while.

"I'm just kidding," She smacks his arm, and this time he feels it, "I'm really happy. Happier than a two year old who gets to watch Barney all day than proceed to run around in his superman costume-,"

"You swore you'd never talk about that," He interrupts, and then she laughs again, and he joins her.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," All the humor is gone from her face, but she still has that certain glow about her.

"It's okay, it's not like I said goodbye either."

"You're amazing," She whispers.

"You're an angel."

___And I never want to say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

* * *

**Did I lose anyone? Did I fool anyone? And most importantly, did I make any mistakes? This was written in a somewhat rush...Honestly this started really short, after he went back to bed was when I was going to cut it off, but then I was like "nah, let's see how far this goes..."  
**

**Anyone confused? Review and I'll fill you in best I can (:**

**Sorry if you hated it. Happy if you liked it. -lovevictoria(:  
**


End file.
